Romeo and Juliet Hetalia
by Raivis Galante- Latvia
Summary: It's a hetaliabRomeo and Juliet created with boredom!


Two households the Capulet's and the Montague's.

Lord Raivis Montague, and Lady Katyusha Montague, had a wonderful and handsome son... other than his "Hero" Complex... His name was Alfred.

Lord Basch Capulet, and Lady Lili Capulet, had a son named Arthur.

We begin our story with the servants of the Capulet's, Tino and Mathias.

"Tino, we will not Carry Coals!" Mathias Shouted, against all odds he was heard.

"No For then we will be colliers" Tino, the quieter of the two said.

"Can we be in Choler, we Draw" Mathias sighed 'what's Choler?'

"Yes... While you live draw your neck out of the collar." He hesitated towards the end.

"I strike quickly, moved" Mathias said, proudly.

"But... I CAN'T SPEAK LIKE THIS ANYMORE, MATHIAS!" Tino was obviously having a difficult time.

"Just go with it." He sounded annoyed.

"You are not quickly moved to strike!" Tino shouted, even though quiet compared to Mathias.

"A Montague moves me."

"If you move you have stirred, and to stand is valiant. So if you are moved you must run away." He didn't care anymore.

"A dog of that house moves me too stand, so I shall push any Man or Maid of that house to the wall" He smiled.

"How did we get from puppies too maids and men?" Tino obviously didn't follow.

"WE DIDN'T TINO! GOD, I WAS JUST SAYING WHAT I NEEDED TOO!" Mathias shouted.

"Ummm... So that proves you a weak slave, for the weak go to the wall."

"And therefore, Women, the weaker, are ever thrust to the wall..."

"Wh...WHAT? Why are we doing the entire thing?"

"Just go with it!"

"NO! The quarrel, is between are Masters and us their men."

"Okay we won't say this, calm down."

"Draw your sword! Here comes the Montague's."

"Quarrel and I will back thee

"How, Mathias, turn and run?"

"I don't fear."

"No, I fear you."

"Let them begin."

"As they pass by I'll frown."

"I will bite my thumb at them."

Then entered the servants of the Montague's, Torris and Eduard.

"D-do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Torris asked.

"I do bite my thumb." Mathias answered.

"Do you bite it at us...?" He asked again.

"Must I say yes?" Mathias asked Tino, who sighed.

"No."

"I don't bite my thumb at you, but I do bite my thumb." He smiled.

Tino sighed, 'How is this getting anywhere...?' "Do you quarrel, sir?"

"I do not quarrel, sir."

"I am for you, if you do, I serve as good as good a man as you." Mathias said

"No better."

"Well Sir."

"Say better, here comes one of my master's kinsmen." Tino sighed, 'When is this over...?'

"Yes, better, sir."

"Y-you lie" Torris said.

"Draw if you be men. Tino, remember thy swashing blow!"

There they fought, until Natalia came.

"Part fools! Put up your swords, already. You know not what you do!"

She beat down their swords, and then entered Ivan.

"You are drawn among them, turn here, Natalia."

"I only keep the peace, now will you help?" She said, blushing.

"What drawn and you talk about peace? It's like when you wish for marriage with me, I shall not help you keep the peace."

"Then marry me...?"

"NATALIA, STOP ASKING AND GO AWAY!"

They fought.

Then entered Lord Basch, and Lady Lili.

"What is this, Give me my long Sword!" Basch said eager to join the fray.

"Why do you call for a sword?" Lili said, trying to stop him.

Then entered Lord Raivis, and Lady Katyusha

"It is that villain... Let me go!" Raivis said, rather quietly.

"You cannot stir a foot too seek a foe." Katyusha said.

Here entered the awesome Prussia, and his attendants.

"What is this that disturbs my totally awesome kingdom? You yet again, Montague's and Capulet's? Capulet You shall come with me, and Montague, you shall come later!"

All left other than Raivis, Katyusha, and Natalia.

"Natalia, were you by when it began?" Raivis asked.

"Your servants close to fighting theirs I did approach, until Ivan came. More came until Prussia, who parted us."

"Where is Alfred, He was not in the fray." Katyusha asked.

"My lady, I saw him this morning, so early did he leave." Natalia said.

"He has been seen many mornings, with tears." Raivis added.

"My noble uncle, what is the cause?"

"I do not know it."

"Have you importuned him?"

"Both by myself, and many others."

Have you importuned him by any means?

_Enter Alfred_

"Here he comes, I'll find out."

Exit Katyusha and Raivis.

"Good Morning, my Cousin."

Alfred Sighed, "Is the day still so young..?"

"New only struck nine." Natalia told him.

"Sad hours seem long, was that father, who went so fast?"

"It was what makes you sad, Alfred?"

"Not having what makes them short."

"You're in love?" Natalia knew that feeling, she was in love.

"Out..." He said.

"Of love?"

"Of their favor..."

"Alas that love, so gentle in his view, should be rough in proof."

"Do you not laugh?"

"No I'd rather cry."

"At what?"

"At your good heart's oppression."

"Why does love have to be so hard, I'll leave now, My Cousin."

"NO, I will go along."

"I am not here. I am elsewhere."

"Who do you love...?" She asked, thinking about who it shouldn't be.

"Will I tell you?" He said.

"Sadly please, tell me who." She insisted.

"In sadness, I do love a woman..."

"I supposed you loved."

"She's fair, that was a good mark."

"Fair is the soonest hit." She said, smiling halfheartedly.

"She will not be hit with cupid's arrow..." He sighed, "And won't be bothered with love."

"She swore to be Chaste?"

"Yes, wisely to fair, is what she is." Inside he was thinking why didn't she love me, 'I'm the hero!'

"Do not think of her."

"How should the hero forget to think?"

"See other beauties."

"I can't only her beauty catches my eye."

"I'll pay that or die in debt."


End file.
